


Five Cats, Two Crows

by odasaku (jemtessa)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, he knows, kuroo is the biggest tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/odasaku
Summary: Kageyama is minding his own business when his phone starts ringing, it's Hinata. Hinata is frantic and worrying over that he just brought five cats. Wondering why Hinata had to bother him and not the rest of their teammates. So Kageyama reluctantly goes to help him.





	Five Cats, Two Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I may have accidently, sort of, adopted five cats.”

Kageyama angrily sipped a carton of milk, he thought of Hinata and the rest of his team as he did so. It wasn't long until the spring tournament, Kageyama couldn't wait for it, to get his his revenge, until he can finally go up against  _him_ again. This time the oddball duo would beat him, Kageyama was sure of it. He hadn't been so sure of anything in his life. He had been working hard to improve and so was Hinata, who was constantly surprising him. This time no block would stop them.

\--

His phone started vibrating within his trouser pocket, with a loud sigh he reached into it and pulled out his phone. It was Hinata.  
_What does this dumbass want?_ He wondered, before answering the phone.  
“What?” Kageyama said annoyed, placing his glass on the table. Kageyama noticed Hinata's frantic breathing on the other side of the call.  
“Kageyama-kun, I have a problem,” Hinata moaned. Kageyama rolled his eyes.  
“What is it, dumbass?” Kageyama grumbled. He really didn't want to have to deal with Hinata's shenanigans right now. But his voice was somehow soothing his anger.  
“I may have accidently, sort of, adopted five cats,” he babbled.  
“Huh?!” Kageyama shouted. A million thoughts ran through Kageyama's head, trying to analyze why Hinata thought buying cats would be a good idea, or when he decided to do something so stupid.  
“Please, Kageyama-kun. Come help me I don't know what to do,” Hinata pleaded. Kageyama shifted in his seat, he didn't want to help Hinata but there was something in his voice that was tugging on his heart.  
“Why me?” he asked annoyed, wondering out of all the people why did Hinata always come to him first. Why not bother someone else?  
“Because you're the only person I can rely on,” Hinata admitted, honestly. There was no alternate meanings behind his words, he was being truly honest at this moment. Kageyama was left lost for words, blushing.  
“Fine,” Kageyama scoffed reluctantly, before hanging up the phone.

\--

Kageyama finally made it to Hinata's house. The journey was long but it didn't really bother him if he told himself that it would go into his training. In the past Kageyama had stood outside of Hinata's house but he had never ventured inside. Going inside was different. It would mean that their relationship would become more personal, and once you go inside...their relationship will be different. Kageyama hesitantly walked to the front door,  he wasn't one for getting nervous so he wondered why he was now. What was so different from the last few times he stood here?  
_What was dumbass doing with five cats?_ he thought, before furiously knocking on the door.

Kageyama could hear Hinata come bundling towards the front door, before he nearly fell ontop of him after opening the front door.   
“Come quick, Kageyama-kun!” he shouted, pulling Kageyama inside. As he stepped in Kageyama quickly took off his shoes before being dragged up to Hinata's room. Kageyama was even more nervous before, and he was  _never_ nervous. He didn't understand why. It was Hinata.  
“Please try not to scare them,” he begged, tugging Kageyama's arm. Kageyama looked down at him, noticing pleading eyes looking back. He blushed slightly, coughing to distract Hinata from the redness in his cheeks.  
“I would never scare them.” Kageyama said confidently. Hinata stared at him with a serious look, one that he was too familiar with, as if to say  _just your face is enough to scare them._ “Fine, I'll try,” he scoffed before angrily crossing his arms. 

Hinata rushed inside as quick as a flash leaving Kageyama alone. He stood before the door hesitant to go in. After pondering whether or not to enter Kageyama finally pushed the door open, expecting to be attacked by the five cats that Hinata told him about....

but...

Kageyama couldn't believe his eyes.

There sat Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev, Yaku Morisuke, and Inuoka Sou... Five cats. The five of them, excluding Kenma, who was too busy playing his handheld video game, but including Hinata, burst into laughter. Kageyama watched as Hinata nearly fell in a heap of laughter. His eyebrow began to twitch. He couldn't believe he fell for such a dumb trick. He charged towards Hinata.  
“It's called a joke,” Kuroo laughed, as he stood in between the two boys. Kageyama relaxed, waiting for Kuroo to move out of his way. When he finally did Kageyama calmly walked over to Hinata, grabbing the collar of his shirt in the process.  
“We need to have words,” he whispered, angrily. Hinata could sense the anger in Kageyama, it was similar to that time back in Junior High.  
“Oooo?  _Words_ ,” Kuroo teased. Kageyama turned and glared at him, Kuroo unamused continued to laugh.  
“Fine, Bakageyama,” Hinata replied, before walking out of his bedroom. As Kageyama followed he looked around for the first time, taking in everything in Hinata's bedroom. It was cramped thanks to the Nekoma boys but it was still very much as Kageyama expected. Volleyball was everywhere, and it was very Hinata.

\--

Hinata stood pouting, waiting to hear what Kageyama had to say to him.  
“Why?” he said annoyed. Kageyama wanted to be more angry, but for some reason he just couldn't. Looking at Hinata, stopped him from exploding with rage.  
“How else was I supposed to get you here?” Hinata admitted. Kageyama was taken back, he wasn't sure how to respond. Hinata _wanted_ him here, wanted him here so much that he'd make up a terrible plan to trick him into coming here.  
“What?”  
“You never come inside,” he began, “I wanted you to come inside.”  
“When?” Kageyama questioned.  
“Every time,” Hinata revealed. “We're friends aren't we, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata's eyes moved from Kageyama's gaze and to the ground. Kageyama felt a knife in his heart as Hinata spoke those words.  
_Friends?_  
When Kageyama didn't answer Hinata shot forward, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to his level.  
“Answer me, Kageyama-kun. Are we friends or not?” he begged, his eyes full of sadness. Why was Hinata so sad? He had never needed this much affection before.  
“Why do you care?” Kageyama challenged.  
“Because I—” He stopped himself, leaving the thought left unsaid. Kageyama craved to hear it, wondering if it would be the one thing he'd been secretly dying to hear.  
“Because what, dumbass?” Kageyama said, quietly with a comforting tone. Hinata stared right into Kageyama's eyes. Hinata's stare was serious, and scared Kageyama a little. Their gaze didn't break.  
“Because I love you, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata admitted. Kageyama didn't break Hinata's gaze but he watched as it soften, as it filled with light and love and everything he loved about Hinata. Kageyama didn't know what to say, no that was wrong he knew what to say. He had always known what to say in this moment. But hearing it not come from him but from Hinta left him speechless. Hinata loved him. He'd been dying to hear it, for weeks, for months. Hinata loved him and that was all that mattered.  
Hinata began to blush, he raised his hand to his mouth.  
“I can't believe I just said that,” he mumbled, before trying to run off. Kageyama caught his hand pulling him back. This wasn't like Kageyama but he got swept up in the moment, he pulled Hinata towards him, kissing him firmly on his lips. The world burst with colours that Kageyama felt like he had once lost, with love, and admiration. Everything finally made sense.  
“Kageyama-kun?” Hinata blushed, as the two of them broke away. “What was that?” Hinata was just as shocked as Kageyama was.  
“It's a kiss, dumbass,” he croaked, avoiding Hinata's gaze. Hinata walked forward, sliding his hand into Kageyama's before firmly holding it.  
“Why did you kiss me, Kageyama-kun?” he wondered, his face full of light and happiness.  
“Because I-I love you too,” he muttered under his breath, so quietly no one could hear.  
“What? What did you say?” Hinata asked.  
“I love you too, Hinata,” Kageyama admitted, boldly. Relief overwhelmed him, as if he had been holding this back for longer than he thought. His shoulders and body became lighter and he felt finally free. Free of the burden of not knowing if Hinata felt the same.

The two of them stood outside of Hinata's bedroom, their hands interlocked with the other's, forgetting about the cats inside and forgetting all their problems for just a brief moment. The world was silent and it was as if it was the two of them, just the two of them against the world. As it should be. The oddball duo, together, and nothing could ever stop them.


End file.
